Baby sitter
by kwonhosh
Summary: Kim Mingyu butuh pekerjaan! Ah dia mendapatkan teman baru untuk pekerjaannya, Lil Jeon.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Mingyu (22), Jeon Wonwoo (27), Lil Jeon (Jeon's Daughter, Jeon Jiwon) and other cast.

 _Summary : Kim Mingyu membutuhkan pekerjaan!Bisa bantu dia?_

.

.

.

.

.

"BIbi"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku butuh pekerjaan." Mingyu berbaring diatas ranjangnya, matanya terus memperhatikan pergerakan sang bibi yang sedang membersihkan meja belajarnya.

"Ya, kau sudah hampir 22 tahun dan memang harus bekerja. Carilah pekerjaan. Aku akan semakin tua dan tidak sanggup mencari uang untuk kita. Apa kau mau mati kelaparan hah?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Mingyu bangun dari tidurnya lalu duduk sembari memeluk bantal gulingnya. "Tapi aku harus bekerja dimana? bekerja apa?" Gumamnya.

"Kim Mingyu! Aku bilang apa soal komik-komik porno ini!" Sang bibi mengangkat komik itu lalu melemparnya asal. Mingyu segera menyelamatkan harta bendanya, ia memungut 3 buah komik yang baru saja mendarat naas diatas lantai dingin.

"Oh yang benar saja" gerutu laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu. "Aku ini sudah legal, Bi."

Sang bibi menoleh dengan wajah galaknya, Mingyu yang sadar ia sedang dalam bahaya dengan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia berjalan keluar rumah sembari menendang botol minuman kaleng yang tergeletak di jalan. Setelah melewati beberapa blok, ia sampai disebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Tanpa mengetuk ia masuk ke dalam dan duduk di ruang tengah.

"Hyung! Kau dimana? Aku memakan camilanmu." Mingyu menyalakan televisi lalu memakan camilan diatas meja.

"Mingyu?" Merasa terpanggil, Mingyu menoleh pada asal suara.

"Junghan noona? Kau menginap...lagi?" Mingyu memperhatikan perempuan dengan rambut blond itu.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh deh" Junghan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dan menegak sebotol air dingin. Perempuan cantik itu menghampiri Mingyu dan ikut bergabung untuk nonton tv.

"Duduklah dipinggir, aku mau berbaring." Mingyu memerintah dan dengan senang hati Junghan berpindah hingga ke pinggir. Mingyu dan tubuh tingginya berbaring dengan paha Junghan sebagai bantalnya.

"Bagaimana?" Mingyu bertanya tapi mulutnya belum berhenti mengunyah.

"Apa yang bagaimana?"

"Kali ini siapa duluan yang tumbang?"

"Ahh itu" Junghan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. "Dia. Benar-benar payah."

"Berapa lama?" Mingyu melirik sekilas pada Junghan kemudian kembali memperhatikan tv.

"Entah, kami mulai jam 9 malam dan berhenti sekitar jam 5 pagi." Junghan mengumpulkan rambutnya lalu mengikatnya asal.

"Dasar maniak" Gumam Mingyu.

"Junghan, kau bicara dengan siapa?" Seungcheol muncul dengan wajah bangun tidurnya. Hanya menggunakan celana tidur panjang tanpa atasan.

"Selamat pagi. Bagaimana semalam? Kudengar kau tumbang lebih dulu, hyung." Mingyu bersuara tanpa berniat bangun dari posisinya. Seungcheol dapat dengan mudah mengetahui siapa pemilik suara.

"Bocah itu benar-benar." Gerutu Seungcheol lalu pergi ke dapur untuk minum. Tak lama ia bergabung di ruang tengah.

"Hyung, bantu aku mencari pekerjaan."

Seungcheol menoleh sesaat kemudian kembali fokus pada reality show di tv. "Kau mau kerja apa saja?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah. Ada seorang temanku, ia butuh seseorang untuk menjaga seorang anak. Umurnya sekitar 6 tahun."

"Hanya itu? Mudah sekali."

"Cheol, maksudmu Jiwon?" Junghan ikut nimbrung.

"Memang anak kecil yang kita kenal dekat siapa lagi selain anak itu."

"Kim Mingyu, anak itu lebih pintar darimu . Kau harus berhati-hati." Junghan memperingati.

"Tidak ada yang bisa melawan pesona, Kim Mingyu. Kami pasti akan jadi teman yang baik."

"Baiklah, biar aku hubungi temanku." Seungcheol segera menghubungi temannya. "Halo?"

'Oh, Seungcheol?'

"Ya. Aku punya kabar baik untukmu, Jiwon akan punya pengasuh baru." Seungcheol melirik Mingyu sesaat. "Kau mau bicara dengannya?"

'Err...Dia ada bersamamu?'

"Hmm" Seungcheol memberi ponselnya pada Mingyu. "Ini"

"Halo?"

'Jadi kau bersedia menjaga Jiwon?'

"Ya, asal bayarannya sepadan."

'Aku akan membayar sesuai yang seharusnya. Bisa kau datang sore ini ke restoranku? Seungcheol akan mengantarmu. Kita bisa negosiasi untuk bayaranmu.'

"Ahh tentu saja. Aku akan datang. Terima kasih." Mingyu memberikan ponsel itu pada Seungcheol dan Seungcheol kembali mengobrol dengan orang itu.

"Bagaimana?" Junghan bertanya.

"Aku harus ke restorannya, Seungcheol hyung akan mengantarku. Noona mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Aku harus ada di dorm sebelum Jihoon pulang dari Busan atau dia akan tau aku menginap dirumah Seungcheol."

"Ahh Jihoon noona~ bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia merindukanku? Dia masih sedih setelah kita putus?"

"Itu imajinasimu saja. Jihoon sudah punya pacar baru, dan orang itu sangat jauh lebih baik 100% darimu." Junghan tersenyum sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Mingyu.

"Mingyu, cepat mandi. Aku akan mengantarmu ke restoran temanku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah restorannya besar sekali, hyung."

"Temanmu pasti sangat kaya ya?"

"Darimana kau dapat teman sekaya ini?"

Mingyu menyeruput minumannya lagi dan kembali menatapi seisi restoran. Lebih tepatnya interior bangunan itu.

"Ah maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Seorang laki-laki berkaca mata dengan tinggi badan yang hampir menyamai Mingyu, datang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Aku tau kau sibuk." Seungcheol membalas sembari tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau yang akan menjaga Jiwon?" Laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu.

"Oh? Ya. Aku orangnya."

"Santai saja. Namaku Jeon Wonwoo." Orang itu tersenyum ramah.

"Aku Kim Mingyu." Mingyu balas tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, Jiwon tidak kau bawa kesini?" Pandangan Seungcheol menyapu seisi restoran.

"Aku membawanya. Sepertinya ia ada di dapur. Anak itu memang senang bermain dengan koki Jung." Wonwoo menyesap kopinya.

"Appa!" Teriakan seorang anak perempuan membuat pengunjung restoran menoleh kearahnya. Banyak yang tertawa melihat anak itu karena baju dan wajahnya yang sepertinya terkena tepung dan ada beberapa noda saus.

"Jiwon-ah, apa yang kau lakukan di dapur?" Wonwoo dengan wajah terkejut menghampiri anak itu.

Mingyu tersedak minumannya sendiri. Mingyu mengira ia akan mengasuh adik dari orang itu, dan ternyata anaknya. Mingyu mulai berpikir, pastilah orang ini menghamili pacarnya sebelum mereka menikah karena orang bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu bahkan kelihatan terlalu muda untuk punya anak.

"Apa? Kau melamunkan apa?" Seungcheol bersuara. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, temanku itu orang yang baik." Seungcheol memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang membersihkan kotoran pada baju dan wajah Jiwon. "Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menikah saat umurnya baru menginjak 20 tahun, itu karena Jikyung sakit keras. Saat Jiwon lahir, tak lama Jikyung meninggal."

"Wah hyung itu keren sekali." gumam Mingyu. "Aku tidak akan mau melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Makanya kubilang jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh."

"Maaf, aku harus membersihkan pakaian Jiwon tadi. Ah ya, ini Jeon Jiwon, putriku." Wonwoo mengelus rambut hitam Jiwon yang terurai. Jiwon tersenyum pada Mingyu.

"Halo Jiwon! Namaku Kim Mingyu. Mulai sekarang kita akan jadi teman." Mingyu tersenyum. Jiwon turun dari pangkuan Wonwoo dan berlari menuju Mingyu, ia merentangkan tangannya, meminta sebuah pelukan. Mingyu dengan senang hati memeluk anak itu.

"Coba saja jika kau sanggup berteman denganku." Bisik Jiwon.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Note: Untuk Find You dan shortfic lainnya akan update segera setelah berkas-berkas perkuliahan yang melelahkan ini selesai. Maaf lama gak update karena banyak yang harus saya kerjaan sembari mengetik cerita-cerita ini.-. Semoga kalian gak bosan nunggu.

SALAM CINTA,

KWONHOSH.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Mingyu (22), Jeon Wonwoo (27), Lil Jeon (Wonwoo's daughter, Jeon Jiwon) and other cast.

 _Summary : Day-1. Hari yang melelahkan untuk Kim Mingyu._

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memasuki lift lalu menekan tombol 8. Tangannya bergerak membersihkan tudung hoodienya yang terkena salju. Udara diluar benar-benar membuatnya ingin tidur seharian tapi disinilah bocah itu sekarang. Berdiri di sebuah lift yang akan menghantarkannya pada apartemen sang majikan. Ya majikan. Kim Mingyu, 22 tahun, seorang baby sitter.

'Kau sudah sampai?'

"Hampir sampai, hyung."

'Berbelok ke kiri setelah kau keluar dari lift. Nomor 804.'

"Baiklah"

Mingyu menutup sambungan telepon lalu memasukan ponsel ke dalam saku hoodienya. Lift berdentang lalu terbuka, Mingyu berjalan keluar lalu berbelok ke kiri dan dapat melihat koridor yang sepi. Hanya butuh beberapa langkah dan ia sampai di apartemen sang majikan. Ia menekan bel dan pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok laki-laki yang hampir menyamai tingginya, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Oh masuklah, Jiwon ada di kamarnya."

"Baiklah."

Mingyu masuk ke dalam apartemen besar itu. Apartemen itu bahkan terlalu besar untuk ditinggali Wonwoo dan Jiwon saja. Mingyu berdecak, ia tidak dapat membedakan tujuan Wonwoo membeli apartemen sebesar ini. Entah untuk memanjakan putrinya atau hanya membuang uang saja. Dasar orang kaya, pikir Mingyu.

Mingyu masuk ke kamar Jiwon setelah mendapat izin dari Wonwoo. Bahkan kamar anak itu lebih besar dari kamarnya. Ia berdecak lagi. Mingyu meletakan tasnya di atas sofa berwarna merah muda lalu mendekat pada Jiwon yang tidur diatas ranjangnya.

"Hei tuan putri, bangunlah. Pangeranmu datang." Mingyu berbisik.

Jiwon perlahan membukan matanya. Ketika dilihatnya siapa yang membangunkannya dari tidur ia dengan cepat melemparkan sebuah boneka rilakuma tepat ke wajah sang pelaku. Mingyu meringis pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!" Protes Jiwon. Mingyu dengan wajah kesal mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang Jiwon. "Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk duduk diatas ranjangku?"

"Baiklah baiklah. Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang, Nona Jiwon. Atau ayahmu akan memarahimu."

"Dimana ayahku?"

"Dia ada di-"

"Appa!" Jiwon berlari keluar dari kamarnya diikutin Mingyu. Wonwoo hampir keluar dari rumah saat mendengar putrinya memanggil.

"Ada apa, Jiwon?" Wonwoo berjongkok didepan Jiwon yang kemudian memeluknya.

"Appa akan ke restoran tanpaku?" Jiwon merajuk.

"Mingyu akan menemanimu, Jiwon. Lagipula appa akan pulang lebih awal." Wonwoo mengusap pipi Jiwon.

"Dia." Jiwon menunjuk Mingyu yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, "Dia bahkan memukulku dengan boneka hanya untuk membangunkanku. Appa percaya padanya?"

"Apa?! Ak-aku tidak-" Mingyu yang merasa dituduh malah gelagapan. Jiwon ternyata bukan anak kecil biasa, dia bahkan menuduh Mingyu di hari pertama ia bekerja. Wonwoo melirik Mingyu lalu tersenyum.

"Itu karena kau sulit dibangunkan. Sekarang pergilah mandi, lalu Mingyu akan memasak sarapan untukmu. Appa harus pergi. Sampai jumpa nanti malam!" Wonwoo mencium kening Jiwon lalu bergegas pergi.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku?!" Mingyu protes setelah pintu benar-benar tertutup.

"Kau tidak dengar apa kata ayahku? Cepat buatkan sarapan!" Jiwon meninggikan suaranya lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Astaga dia pikir aku pembantunya." Gerutu Mingyu. "Tahan rasa kesalmu, Mingyu. Ini hari pertama kau bekerja." Mingyu menghela napas lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.  
.

.

.

.

.

"Rasanya tidak enak." Jiwon memasang mimik wajah kesal lalu mendorong piring berisi pancake saus madu itu kearah Mingyu. Mingyu lalu mencoba pancake buatannya, enak. Mingyu itu pandai masak.

"Ini enak." Gumam Mingyu.

"Aku ingin nasi goreng kimchi. Sekarang."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang ingin makan pancake.."

"Baiklah aku akan buat sendiri Nasi gorengnya biar rumah ini terbakar." Jiwon turun dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah dapur. Mingyu dengan sigap menghentikan bocah perempuan dengan tinggi dan otak yang tidak normal (menurut Mingyu) itu.

"Hentikan. Biar aku yang membuatnya." Mingyu membawa Jiwon kembali ke meja makan sementara dia sendiri kembali ke dapur untuk memasak nasi goreng kimchi pesanan Jiwon.

Sementara Mingyu berkutat di dapur, Jiwon pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menonton film kartun kesukaannya. Ia memakan camilan yang ia simpan di dalam kamarnya. Tak lama Mingyu datang menghampirinya.

"Nasi goreng kimchimu sudah matang."

"Kau terlambat. Aku sudah punya makananku sendiri." Jiwon tidak menoleh, hanya menunjukan bungkusan camilan kripik kentang ditangannya lalu kembali memakan isinya. Mingyu menggeram lalu pergi meninggalkan Jiwon. Jiwon terkekeh pelan sembari terus memakan kripiknya.

Semetara Mingyu ternyata kembali ke dapur dan memakan masakannya sendiri, pancake dan nasi goreng kimchi. Ia pikir makanan ini akan terbuang percuma jika tidak dimakan. Setelah itu ia kembali ke ruang tengah dimana Jiwon masih setia memakan camilannya. Ia bergabung dan duduk di sofa. Jiwon tidak peduli, ia hanya peduli pada film kartun kesayangannya.

Tidak terasa, sore menjelang. Jiwon beranjak dari duduknya setelah bermaraton nonton film kartun. Mingyu memerhatikan bocah perempuan itu yang ternyata pergi ke dapur.

"Mau apalagi anak itu." Gumam Mingyu lalu kembali sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Tak lama, Jiwon keluar dari dapur lalu menghampiri telepon rumah. Ia menekan nomor lalu menunggu orang yang dihubungi mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ayah?"

Mingyu menoleh pada Jiwon yang berdiri sambil memegang gagang telepon. Ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya. Benar perkiraan Mingyu. Jiwon menangis.

"Ayah... Aku lapar."

'Astaga, memang Mingyu tidak memasak untukmu?'

"Ia memasak makanan tapi ia sendiri yang memakannya. Aku bahkan hanya makan kripik kentang hari ini, appa." Jiwon menangis tersedu.

Mata Mingyu membulat lalu bergegas mendekat pada Jiwon. Ia merebut gagang telepon dari tangan Jiwon.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau kira, hyung. Aku tadi-" Jiwon dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Mingyu dengan tumitnya. Mingyu meringis tertahan sementara Jiwon berlari ke kamarnya.

'Tidak apa-apa, Mingyu. Aku akan membawa makanan untuk Jiwon."

"Hyung, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira. Sungguh" Mingyu bicara sembari mengusap kakinya yang diinjak.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak apa-apa, Mingyu. Lagipula aku akan segera pulang."

"Baiklah." Mingyu menghela napas lalu telepon ditutup. Ia berjalan ke sofa lalu duduk. "Astaga ada apa dengan anak itu. Ia bahkan lebih licik dari seekor kancil." Tak lama ponsel Mingyu berdering, Seungcheol menghubunginya.

'Kau baik-baik saja?'

"Mendengar pertanyaanmu kurasa kau sudah tau jawabannya, hyung."

Terdengar suara tawa Seungcheol diseberang telepon.

'Kau masih hidup?' Sekarang yang terdengar suara Jihoon, mantan pacarnya.

"Jihoon noona?" Mingyu mengernyit. "Kalian sedang main bersama?"

'Seungcheol dapat 4 tiket nonton film.' Dan terdengar protesan Seungcheol yang tidak terima Jihoon memanggipnya tanpa 'oppa'.

"Kau, Junghan noona, Seungcheol hyung... masih ada satu tiket lagi."

'Pacar baruku, Mingyu.'

"Oh pacarmu."

'Semoga kau bertahan hidup disana, Mingyu.' Jihoon meledek. Mingyu dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya dan dapat membayangkan wajah menyebalkan khas Lee Jihoon yang membuatnya ingin mencium mantan pacarnya itu.

"Kau kenal majikanku, noona?"

'Jeon Wonwoo? Dia dan mendiang istrinya itu teman SMA-ku.'

"Oh begitu."

'Hei, aku bisa menjemputmu. Telepon aku jika jam kerjamu habis. Bibimu sedang pergi ke Changwon.' Seungcheol kembali bicara.

"Ya, hyung."

Mingyu menutup telepon lalu berjalan menuju kamar Jiwon karena suaranya tidak terdengar lagi. Mingyu membuka pintu kamar lalu melihat bocah bermarga Jeon itu tertidur diatas selimutnya. Mingyu mendekat, memperhatikan wajah damai Jiwon.

"Kalau sedang tidur anak ini cantik juga."

Mingyu mengangkat tubuh Jiwon lalu membaringkannya dengan benar. Selimut berwarna soft pink itu kemudian ia buat menutupi tubuh Jiwon hingga ke leher. Mingyu berjalan keluar setelah mendengar bel berbunyi. Ia membuka pintu dan Wonwoo pun masuk.

"Dimana Jiwon?"

"Sudah tidur. Ia ada dikamar, hyung."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah menemani, Jiwon. Besok kau bisa datang siang. Aku akan menjaga Jiwon di pagi hari." Wonwoo tersenyum lalu duduk di sofa. Sementara Mingyu sudah menyandang tasnya, siap untuk pulang.

"Aku pamit, hyung."

"Oh? Kau tidak ingin makan malam lebih dulu?" Wonwoo menoleh. Mingyu tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Permisi." Mingyu pun pergi.

Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu hingga pintu tertutup. Ia tersenyum.

Sementara Mingyu menelepon Seungcheol untuk menjemputnya.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf updatenya lama. Untuk Find You...tunggu hingga aku punya ide lagi, rasanya buntu. Apa gak perlu dilanjut? Atau dilanjut tapi kemungkinan ending menggantung? Baiklah lewatkan dulu. Shortfic...aku punya ide tapi bingung memilih cast. Punya masukan untuk castnya?

Baby sitter ini aku buat semacam cerita berseri. Jadi bisa tamat sewaktu- waktu (mendadak). Tapi kuusahakan gak menggantung.

Note : Ah ya aku suka banget cerita V (Vernina Joshuella) dan Kak Iloydkagamine. Aku suka cara V nyampein ceritanya. Bahasa dan plotnya menarik. Kak Iloydkagamine selalu bikin cerita yang beda dari yang lain, plotnya unik dan aku selalu suka ceritanya.


End file.
